Love Over Comes All
by futureamericanidol007
Summary: Tda never happened. When Gwen moves to Trent s hometown she thinks its going to be paradise!But Heather did something that may split them up for ever...or will it!
1. Chapter 1

**Love over comes all ch. 1 moving to my own paradise**

**So heres my first chapter of my first story PLEASE review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and none of the tdi **

**charchters belong to me. And this takes place after tdi no tda happening!**

ch 1 my own paradise

**********************************Gwens point of view********************************************************

I coudn`t believe it! Me , Gwen Mosely, was getting to move to my boyfriend Trents town of Moss Town. [ AN: made up town] He hasn`t called me much ,in fact at all, in the last month but I don`t care cause I get to see him again! " Gwen its time to go to the airport " my mom called! Oh shit I was so busy daydreaming that I forgot about the plane ride " Ok mom" I called back!

**On the plane ride**

The plane ride was long about 5 hours but I didn`t care.I was so happy to be here! Me and my mom got off the plane to step into the wet atmosphere of Moss Town. My brother decided to stay with my dad in my old hometown Steel City.[ AN: not very creative town names I know but give me a break its my first story!] We got out of the airport quickly and to our new house my mom`s cousin gave us. It was a desicion my mom made to come here after she saw how depressed I was after leaving Trent. And of course I was phyced to do it . I got up to my room which was all midnight blue. Looks like my cousin has good taste. Then Ilayed back on my bed and began writing about how good tommorow was going to be. My first day at Moss high......with Trent!

**********************Trent`s POV***************************************************************************

So tommorow was her first day huh.....oh fuck and after all those hateful words she sent in that email. And my horrible homeroom teacher Mr. Grubbs had to get all her claases with me." Oh damn it!" I thought about giving her a second chance but no! Not after that email. So I try to get some rest to prepare for the worst daty of my life.

**So how`d you like the first chapter?! What email is Trent talking about? What did it say? And how will Gwen`s first day in Moss High be? Find out by reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's my second chapter [ Really dramatic] and thanks for the awesome review VampGrl1234!!!!!!!You rock!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 2 My Paradise Ruined**

*********************Gwen's point of view************************************************

I woke up and put on my regular clothes [ Tdi clothes ] , ate breakfast, and drove to school. I got there, went to the front office and got my schedule. " Heres your schedule sweety" the fat front office lady said in a squeaky voice. "Thanks" I said back but wasn't really that thankful. This school was so depressing! It was all gray. Who does that? I mean I know I'm goth and supposed to like that kind of stuff but everything was gray! But I did get one good surprise."Leshawna!"She ran up and hugged me tight." Gwen girl hows it been goin?" I missed her home girl talk. " Nothing much -" "Wait I'm not supposed to even talk to you!" "What are you talking about" I said. "You know about the e-mail you sent to poor old Trent!" "What e-mail?!" I was angry now and yelling. And everybody was watching. " Wait you don't know? oh I knew you were to nice to send somethin` like that!"

she said in a surprised tone." Hold on slow down and tell me what it said!" " Alright Trent got this e-mail over your spring break that said " I hate your fucking guts Trent and I'm having sex with another man as I send this" " Oh my god!" I screamed! " And it must have been Heather because she was at your town during spring break " she said in an angry tone. " I'm gonna find her and -." But I was cut short when I saw Trent sitting on a bench listening to his I-pod He had a new emo look. His hair that once sat on his forehead was longer and covering his right eye. His shirt had ripped off sleeves and was black and the hand was white. His jeans were the same but had holes in the knees. He would look sexy if he didn't look so....depressed. And it was all Heathers fault!

********************Trent's POV*********************************************************

I was sitting on the bench listening to addicted by Saving Abel. [ AN: Best song ever!] But then I saw her. It was Gwen and she was so beautiful. But she was talking with Leshawna...and she was angry about something. Probably mad about being in school with me. But why did she just go from love to hate with me. I needed some answers and I planned on getting them. And heres my chance because shes walking this way! Oh crap!!!!!!!!!

**So thats my second chapter. How will Trent and Gwen's talk go?** **Did Heather really send the message? And what other TDI people are in this school? Find out in the next chapter!!!!!!!And review!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3 truth behind the email

**So heres the third chapter. This ones gonna be the longest so far. And the end is gonna get you on the edge of your seat! I don't own TDI.**

**Chapter 3 : The truth behind the e-mail**

***************************Trent's POV*******************************************

Oh crap!!!!!She was coming this way and right now I really wasn't ready to talk to her! Wait she just walked by and didn't say a word. Well it wasn't unexpected. But I am gonna talk to her about it this afternoon. I gotta know why. Because I'm nowhere near getting over her.

******************************Gwen's POV****************************************

I walked straight past him. Although I felt like running up and kissing him right now, to fix this shit Heather caused I gotta get the one that caused it first. As I was walking I saw Izzy,Owen,Geoff, and Bridgette. It was good to know they go to school here but I had to find Heather. " Heather!" I found her in the girls bathroom. " What do you want weird-" "Shut up" I cut her off. And I grabbed her shirt and slapped her. Good luck that nobody else was in there. "Now tell me about the e-mail you sent Trent and the truth or else your phone" I pick pocketed " Gets smashed!" "Okay okay!" I was so angry I could've done a lot more than that. " You see I liked Trent so I snuck into your house during spring break and sent the e-mail." Oh that made me mad. She said it so calmly and I felt like smashing her head in! But I pushed her down and ran to my first class

END OF DAY

Well that day was interesting. Trent kept staring at me all day. And it wasnt his regular stare. It was a stare of curiosity. At least I could go home now! Tomorrow I planned on confronting Trent and telling him about the e-mail. But for now I'll just walk home for now. Wait theres some guys following me. Oh crap this is an alleyway and I know what they want. There was three of them. Maybe I could take them with those very few self defense moves I knew. Oh shit dead end! " Dead end sweety." one of the guys said. " Leave me alone!" "Oh thats not happening gorgeous." said the second one. These creeps weren't leaving me alone and I was to scared to fight back. " Help!" I screamed. " Nobody can hear you " the third said. " Back off you assholes!" Oh thank god its Trent!!!

**Wow that was dramatic!!! Will Trent stop the dudes? Or will they stop him? Fund out in the next chapter!!!!!!!!!R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4 Long awaited kiss

**And Heres the next very dramatic chapter of Love Over Comes All!!!! I don't own TDI!!!!!! And thats right they kiss in this one!!!But this isn't the end either, I just need some more ideas for the next chapter. So review and tell me the ideas you guys have!!!**

**Chapter 4 : The long awaited kiss**

*****************Trent's POV******************************************************************************

I had followed Gwen to try and talk to her and now these rapist weirdos are in between me and her. " Hey this isn't any of your business , so leave emo weirdo." That guy just dug his own grave! I grabbed him by his shirt and said " Leave her alone before I have to seriously hurt you" and threw him on the ground. " Bring it on buddy!" The other two said. " You guys really need to learn a lesson." I said. Then I grabbed their heads and banged them against each other. " Now don't tell anybody about this and I wont call the cops." They just nodded their heads and ran off.

*****************************Gwen's POV******************************************************************

I couldn't believe what he just did. I was speechless. He wouldn't even talk to me today and now he is saving my life. I managed to get out three words " T-Trent th-thank you." And then like he just realized I was there he came rushing to my side [ By that time I was on my knees] and said" Gwen are you alright?" I was still shaking from the fear so all I could do was kiss him...And he kissed me back.

**Later at Gwen's house**

He had kissed me and then ran off. Did he love me again? Because right now I want him more than anything else.

****************************Trent's POV********************************************************************

So the e-mail was all Heather. Leshawna told me when I met up with her. Gwen still loved me. Now I wasn't wearing goth clothes anymore. And I wrote a song. Gwen....thats all I can think about right now. She never did hate me. We loved each other the whole time and didn't even know it. Which is why I am going to her house....to sing her the song

**So thats the fourth chapter. Next time Trent an Gwen will reconnect and Trent will sing her the song. I will tell you the song will be a Nickel Back song.!!!R&R!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5 Finding That Somebody

**After a while of decision making I decided to make the next chapter to this story first because I only need a couple more chapters then I will be done. I dont own TDI. The song belongs to Nickel Back and it is one of their best!!**

**Chapter 5: Finding that somebody**

****************************************Gwens Pov****************************************************************************************************************************************

I laid there for what seemed like eternity on my bed. I guess I had fell asllep sometime. But I was awakened by a knock on my window. I looked at the clock. It was 6:00 A.M.. But when I looked out the window I got a way better surprise. " Trent!" I screamed. He had his TDI clothes on and he was sitting on a tree staring at the sky. He opened the window and I immediatly ran into his arms. Before I could say another word he said " Gwen I love you and I heard the e-mail was a fake and if I knew I would of never isolated myself from the world. But now I know you feel the same I wrote a song about finding that somebody" He then got out his guitar and sung.

_This time_

_I wonder what it feels like_

_To find the one in this life_

_The one we all dream of, but dreams just arent enough_

_So Ill be waiting for the real thing_

_Ill know it by the feeling_

_The moment when we meet_

_Itll play out like a scene straight off the silver screen_

_So Ill be holding my breath_

_Right up till the end_

_Until that moment when_

_I find the one that Ill spend forever with_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one left_

_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_Theres gotta be somebody for me like that_

_Cause nobody wants to go it on their own_

_Everyone wants to know their not alone_

_Somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_Theres gotta be somebody for me out there_

_Tonight,_

_Out in the streets, out in the moonlight_

_Damn it this feels to right_

_Its just like deja vu_

_Me standing here with you _

_So Ill be holding my breath _

_Could this be the end_

_Is it that moment when_

_Ive found the one that Ill spend forever with_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one left_

_Everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love, with my life in their hands_

_Theres gotta be somebody for me like that_

_Nobody wants to go it on their own_

_Everyone wants to know their not alone_

_Somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_Theres gotta be somebody for me out there_

And then he finished. But then he said the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. " Gwen you are the most beautifulest, amazing girl I have ever met. You are the one I have been searching for the one I love. And I want to be with forever." And then we kissed. " I love you to Trent." And at that moment..staring into his eyes I wanted...no I knew we would be together forever. Trent was that somebody.

**This is not the end peoples. I am gonna have a couple chapters with a dance. Ooops spoilers! Once I am done with the dance chapters take a poll which will be up after the last chapter if you want me to make a sequel.R&R!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Dance Part 1

**Alright heres the first of a three part chapter. After the three part chapter this story will be over and I will be starting another one. I will only be doing two stories at a time or maybe three if I get a really good idea and just have to write it down. I dont own tdi and I may make a sequel if you guys want me to.**

**Ch 6 : The Dance Part 1 : A Dummys guide to prom night**

Gwens Pov

The next day was alot better than the first one. Heather seemed totally jealous which made me happy! " Now how do you like me bitch!" That made everybody laugh including me. Leshawna was happy for us. Owen was glad but Izzy being her crazy self said " Have you guys done it yet because me and Owen have" Izzy shut up" Owen said. Wow that was...expected from Izzy. And of course it made me and Trent blush. Not thtat we have done it and of course I want to ( ;. But we just havent had sex yet. Geoff and Bridgette were feeling guilty blaming me but I told them it was ok and they went right back to making out. But there was one interesting thing that day. We saw a flyer for a valentines day prom Of course Trent wanted me to go but I had never been to a prom before.

Trent: Come on you have to go.

Gwen: Yeah but I am really scared.

Trent: Of what?

Gwen: I have no idea how to dance and if I mess up Ill make a fool of myself in front of everyone.

Trent: Then Ill lead.

He got me with that sexy smile so I had to say yes.

Gwen: Alright but if I make a fool of my self Im blaming you.

And then he kissed me.

So Wednesday me, Bridgette, and Izzy went to the dress shop.

We had picked out a midnight blue dress that looked really beautiful.

I tried it on and came out for the critics to speak

Gwen: So what do you guys think.

Bridgette: It is beautiful Gwen

Izzy: Yeah if that dont get you laid I dont know what will.

Bridgette: Izzy shut up ( Slaps her)

Izzy had a lime green dress with a split on her right side straight up to her hip.

Bridgette had a sky blue dress that made her look perfect.

But I just hoped Trent liked my dress

**Friday afternoon, time till prom 1 hour**

I really had no idea how to get ready for prom.

So I had to call the makeover expert Leshawna.

Leshawna: Alright get ready to lokk beautiful girl.

Gwen: I think Im ready.

Leshawna: Alright then

And when the makeover was done I looked incredible!

My hair had extentions done to my waist and my highlight were as long as my hair and now indigo and black.

My lips were purple and my eyelashes were extended.

My foundation was gone so now I was tan.

I looked beautiful really!

**Time till prom 5 minutes**

Trent arrived fashoinably late and on his motorcycle I just couldnt wait till he got off so I could see what he looked like!

And he could see me and maybe a little kiss before we leave...or a big one.

**Theres the first part. Next time they go to Gwens first prom. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Dance part 2 The Ending

**Alright getting really close to the end of this one. And the song from chapter 5 is Goota Be Somebody. Dont own tdi or the song Im Yours .**

**Ch 7: The Dance part 2 He makes me love him**

So I here I was riding a motorcycle.

With my boyfriend Trent. ( He had a regular tux on I just didnt want to go through that part.)

But then I realized we had past the school.

Gwen: Where are we going?

Trent: Youll see.

We drove up to the beach

Gwen: Wait the beach?

Trent: Yes because you love this beach

We slid to a stop and took off our helmets

Trent: And I wanted to sing you a song.

He took out his guitar and sang.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but your so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks_

_And now Im trying to get back _

_Before the cool done run out I be giving it my best_

_And theres nothing gonna stop me but divine intervention_

_Im wrecking it to get my turn_

_To win some or learn some_

_But I wont hesitate no more no more_

_It cannot wait Im Yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn your free_

_Look into your heart and youll find love,love,love,love_

_Listen to the music for the moment come and dance with me_

_Were all one big family_

_And its our godforsaken right to be loved,loved,loved,loved,loved_

Trent: And thats all I got so far.

Gwen: I love you.

Thats all I could say.

And that night we danced under the stars

And kissed and loved forever.

**I know I said it was going to be 3 parts but thats an awesome ending. I cant continue with it so thats the end. This is fututreamericanidol007 signing out.**

**P.S. Im singing Im youurs in my schools talent show this Friday May 8**

**P.P.S. Wish me luck! ( ;**


End file.
